


It Came From the Lake

by cunningdeb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is used to being lusted after by his fans but what about being lusted after by something that lives at the bottom of a deserted lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The final American Idol concert performance was now history and real life was beckoning. Adam and Kris had debut albums to finish but what they needed above anything else was a break. Before heading off into their new adventures, the two pals decided to take a few days and get away from the bustle, the reporters, the screaming, the insane schedule, basically everything that had consumed their lives for nearly this last year. They decided to go someplace together where they could rest and say a proper goodbye to this chapter of their friendship. After letting Katy, Drake and 19E know of their plans, they set out to find someplace isolated, quiet and media free.

Kris made discreet inquires with some of the arena staff and someone suggested a small cabin on a quiet lake deep in the mountains of New Hampshire, about a three hour drive north. No one owned it, his informant claimed, so there was no one to contact – all they had to do was go. Kris asked if there was a chance it might be occupied when they got there. The guy smirked and said ‘No chance – nobody goes to Siren Lake anymore.’

Kris talked it over with Adam and since they didn’t have much time to waste, they decided to go. Kris took down directions, Adam rented a car and at the crack of dawn, they were on their way. 

With one backpack each – Adam took a lot of convincing he didn’t need all of his suitcases – they hit the road. They would pick up food and supplies on the way. Adam thought it was a good idea to “borrow” the pillows and blankets from the bus; he did leave cash on his bunk though. 

Within half an hour Manchester was far behind them and rolling mountains and a curtain of trees cut them off from civilization. They drove in silence, relishing it.

Kris and Adam had been told there was a small general store an hour away from the cabin. The shopkeeper and his sole customer watched the strangers load up on bottled water, hot dogs, chips and camping supplies.

Adam dumped everything how the counter. “Good morning!”

“Morning son. Is there anything else I get you two?”

“I think we’re good. We’re only staying around here for a few days.”

 

“Where ya off to?” the shopkeeper asked politely, ringing through their items.

“Siren Lake.”

By now, Kris had joined Adam at the counter, having decided they needed the fixins for s’mores as well. The shopkeeper froze, looked them over suspiciously, and then continued.

“Why would you be going there? Nobody goes to Siren Lake anymore?”

“Exactly,” Kris replied.

The shopkeeper collected the money and bagged their items in silence. The boys thanked him and headed for the car.

“Are you paranormal guys?” the lone customer asked.

Kris and Adam looked at each other. Kris snorted, looking at Adam. “Well, you’ve never been normal.”

Adam smirked. “You’re so straight laced, you could be normal enough for both of us.” 

The boys laughed, and the shopkeeper and customer joined it, though they didn’t get the joke.

“Thanks again,” Adam called out as they left.

“What a shame; they seemed like nice kids,” the customer mused, shaking his head sadly.

 

-*-

 

They had to take a side road off the main highway and drive another mile before they reached the cabin. Stepping out of the car, Kris closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe. It smelled like Arkansas – clean and fresh. Adam gazed around warily. He was a city boy, used to being surrounded by buildings and concrete and though he liked nature, something wasn’t sitting right with him. The only sign of civilization was a cabin that must have been 100 years old. There were no other cabins or docks or signs of two- legged life anywhere and the road seemed to be the only thing that penetrated the wall of greenery.

“Isn’t this great?” Kris started pulling the supplies from the car.

“It’s so, so, away from everything,” Adam muttered, wrapping his arms around himself, feeling a chill despite the 80 degree heat.

“That’s what we wanted, right?” 

“I guess.” 

“Great, now get your lazy ass in gear and grab your stuff.”

When the guys reached the cabin, Adam amended his first assessment – the cabin didn’t look 100 years old – it looked 200 years old. The building was held together by dust and a few rusty nails. There were three small rooms, no electricity, no running water and after looking around inside, he came to the horrible realization – no indoor bathroom. 

It was official – he was in hell.

Adam looked to Kris who had a smirk on his face. “I, I mean we, can’t stay here – it’s, it’s….”

“…only for two days. After that you can return to the modern world. Chill out Lambert.”

 

-*-

 

They spent the rest of the day cleaning the place up and collecting wood for the night’s campfire by the lake. Reluctantly Adam agreed to venture into the scary woods for fire wood rather than clean the outhouse. Kris didn’t mind – said it reminded of him of camping as a kid. If that’s what turned Kris’ crank, more power to him.

Adam felt like Dr. Livingstone venturing into the jungles of Africa. He wished he’d had a machete to cut through the dense bush. He wanted to stay in view of the cabin but he couldn’t find any fallen branches at the edge of the forest. Praying he wouldn’t get lost, Adam ventured farther in until he came to a clearing littered with tinder.

With the sun nearly blocked out by the dense canopy above him, the clearing was dappled in grotesque shadows. Strange noises penetrated Adam’s brain, eerily calling his name – or so he imagined. A cold breeze, a chilling whiff, blew across the back of his neck, sending shivers through his body. He bent over, scooping up the branches and felt a brush against his inner thigh. Adam jerked upright, eyes frantically searching the clearing. Nothing stirred. Nonetheless, he quickly finished his job and ran back to the cabin and Kris.

When the sun set, it got black – not dark – black. The night was clear and Adam couldn’t remember seeing so many stars in the sky – except during his “Starlight” number. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t too bad here. The campfire crackled and its light danced on the still water. The aroma of roasting turkey hot dogs wafted on the air and the only other sounds were their talking and laughing. They were going to miss hanging out together and just being.

After the hot dogs, s’mores and a beer or two, Kris grabbed the flashlight and headed back to the car, vanishing into the night. When he returned, Adam shook his head. “I should have known. You don’t go anywhere without it.”

Kris plunked down next to Adam and checked the tuning on his precious guitar. “You didn’t want to completely leave music behind, did you?”

“How come you could bring that and I couldn’t bring my iPod?”

Kris looked hurt. “How can you compare a little piece of circuitry with a classic instrument … piece of handcrafted perfection?”

“Alright already.”

Kris and Adam harmonized a few campfire favorites before moving into some modern acoustic renditions from this century. Their mingled voices carried on the night breeze, echoing off the trees and dancing on the lake waters. Adam shivered again but this time so did Kris so he didn’t feel concerned. He did, however, feel like he was being watched, like eyes were tracing every line of his body before boring into his soul. Adam picked at his nail polish, nearly chewing his bottom lip to shreds. He wished Kris didn’t know the guitar chords for every song known to mankind.

The full moon traveled across the sky and eventually they had to call it a night. Kris started cleaning up their dinner mess and Adam went for water to dose the flames. 

“AAAAddddaaaammm” 

Adam turned towards Kris. “Yeah?”

“What?”

“Didn’t you call me?”

“Nope.”

Adam shrugged and filled the bucket.

“AAAAddddaaaammmm - AAAAddddaaaammm”

“What?” he yelled again.

“I didn’t say anything. Man, that screaming of yours has finally ruined your hearing. Hurry up with that water, will ya; I’m dead on my feet.”

Adam climbed back up the bank. The water on the lake stirred.

 

-*-

 

The cabin had one ‘living room’ space and two ‘bedrooms’. Kris and Adam were a little leery about sleeping on those ancient mattresses but after covering them with the blankets Adam purloined from the bus, they decided it would be more comfortable than the floor. Kris was out like a light, as usual, and Adam tossed and turned in the uneasy silence of the place before falling into a deep sleep….

…his bangs brushed off his face… fingers ran through his hair, settling around his neck, caressing…his neck arched and cold lips kissed his throat, his jaw, eliciting a catch in his breathe…his mouth filled with a plundering tongue, sucking the air out of his lungs… tremors coursed through his body…pressure settled on his shoulders, holding him down…a weight settled on top of his fluttering stomach…sensations moved down his arms to his waist… his t-shirt gathered at his neck…his nipples were lapped hungrily …he whimpered, icy lips worshipped his hot flesh…

The dreams faded and Adam’s breathing calmed. He tossed and turned, eventually landing on his stomach… 

…water trickled down his spine, fanning out over his backside… Adam gasped, back curling… tightness gripped him between the legs… a weight pinned him to the mattress once more…the touching intensified…he cried out in pleasure…waves of burning ice filled him, over and over and over again…moaning filled the room…

“Boy, you must really miss Drake.”

Kris stood in the doorway of Adam’s room, flashlight blinding. Adam jerked to his feet, and then fell back onto the mattress, his body throbbing and vision swimming.

“What…?” Adam asked his voice rough and shaky.

“You tell me. Sounded like an orgy going on in here.” Kris laughed and went back to his own bed. “Drake’s gonna be one happy fellow…”

Adam looked around the dark room, struggling to breathe as if he’d risen from the bottom of the ocean. He was alone. The room smelled of stagnant water. He smelled of the lake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is used to being lusted after by his fans but what about being lusted after by something that lives at the bottom of a deserted lake.

-*-

Adam sat on the porch, watching the sun rise slowly above the trees, wondering what in Hades had happened last night. That was the strangest, most bizarre, most erotic dream he had ever had and it terrified him. It terrified him because as hard as he tried to convince himself it was all in his muddled head, the aching in his body told him otherwise. After Kris had left the room, Adam had grabbed his flashlight and hackles rised, perched in the corner of his room, flashing the beacon into every corner at every noise. No one was with him in that room but someone was watching him. He had fought the urge to run into Kris’ room and crawl up beside him, holding on to something he understood. He eventually ended up on the porch hours before sunrise.

Kris joined Adam on the steps, cups of coffee in hand. Adam silently took the offering and Kris sat beside him. They kept their eyes straight ahead. At the time, Kris had laughed about being woken up by his friend’s groans and cries. He had made the crack about Drake and laughed more when Adam nearly fell on his face, startled as he was. Adam’s eyes had shone, full of sex and confusion. Now that Kris thought about, something was off. When he had reached Adam’s room, before saying anything, his light had illuminated Adam sprawled across the bed, face pushed into his pillow, his body writhing like he was trying to move but couldn’t. 

Kris glimpsed at Adam. His hair was all over the place, dark circles underlined his eyes and Kris saw the tremors as Adam lifted the coffee to his mouth. This place was freaking Adam out - Kris had thought it was just the ‘not my scene’ thing but, there was something else to it. 

“Beautiful morning.” Kris forced himself to sound casual.

“Yeah, if you’re into mornings,” Adam grumbled.

“Interesting night.”

Adam didn’t respond.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Do you want breakfast?”

“No.”

Now the fifty thousand dollar question.   
“Do you want to go home?”

Actions spoke louder than words. Before Kris finished uttering ‘home’, Adam had disappeared into the cabin and was stuffing his backpack. So much for a relaxing getaway.

Within half an hour, the car was packed. Kris had the engine going and was taking a last look around, making sure they hadn’t forgot anything. Adam was half in the back seat, rummaging through crap for the directions out of the Twilight Zone. Finding it, he straightened up just when a gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew the paper out of his hand. 

By this time, Kris had returned to the car. He watched Adam run after it. Reaching the water’s edge, Adam picked it up and stood there, gazing out at the water. Kris watched him, wondering why he was stalling.

“Let’s go,” Kris called out.

Adam didn’t move, didn’t turn, didn’t speak – just stared forward. The paper fell out of his limp grip and skimmed across the lake before saturating with water and falling apart. 

“Are you okay? Adam?”

No answer. Kris tried to step forward but his feet were rooted, anchoring him by the car. No matter how hard he tried, his feet wouldn’t budge. Panic set in.

“Adam, help me, I can’t move!”

Rings of water formed in the middle of the lake, as if someone had tossed a boulder into it. The ripples slowly covered the lake’s surface, reaching, little waves crashing on the shore … coming faster … faster … traveling up the stony ground and pooling around Adam’s sneakers.

Adam’s feet were pulled out from under him and he crumpled to the ground, landing on his back, hitting his head against the sharp stones. The undulating water retreated briefly then came back. Kris could only stare in horror as the water started enveloping Adam’s lower legs and stayed there.

“Adam! Adam!”   
Kris grabbed his own legs, desperately trying to pull them out of the vice that held him, helpless as Adam was now submerged up to his hips.

Gathering all his inner strength, Kris screamed Adam’s name as loud as he could.

Adam’s hand came up to his face, his head shaking away the trance. He sat up, trying to stand, only to be sucked towards Siren Lake. Adam somehow flipped onto his stomach and he clawed into the stony ground, holding on. He looked up, face white, frozen in fear.

“Kris! Help me!”

Kris didn’t care if had to break his own legs, he wasn’t going to let whatever it was take Adam. Letting out a guttural yell, Kris yanked free and ran to the lake. He grabbed Adam’s hands. The force on Adam’s body increased, tugging Kris forward as well. Adam screamed in agony, caught in a supernatural tug of war.

Kris dug his heels in. Each time he moved Adam forward, they were yanked back in twice as far. Adam was now submerged up to his chest.

Closing his eyes, Kris begged God for the strength to save his best friend. He felt his spirit fill with renewed strength. Kris dug in his heals again. Adam was in up to his shoulders, his face defeated in the knowledge he was about to die.

“YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM!” Kris yelled to the invisible assailant. “HE’S…..MINE!”

Muscles straining, Kris moved Adam up the shoreline. Adam kicked his legs, getting a hold in the ground. The seasons came and went before Adam was lying on the grass, out of the watery grave. They both lay spent, panting. 

“We … we have to get the fuck out of here. Can you get up?”

Adam tried to rise. “Don’t think so, can’t feel my legs.”

Kris took his eyes off Adam for half a second, struggling up so he could give Adam a hand.

“NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!”

Kris whipped around. A transparent rope of water encircled Adam’s legs and torso, dragging him at impossible speed across the ground into the now bubbling lake, engulfing him.

“AAAAADDDDDAAAAAMMMMM!!!!!”

Spurred by pure instinct, Kris sprinted down the embankment and dove headfirst into the demon cauldron. The water was frigid and silty. Kris couldn’t see his hand in front of his face. His arms lashed about, hoping to connect with Adam.   
Nothing.

He bobbed to the surface, gasping for air, searching frantically.

“AAAAADDDDDAAAAAMMMMM!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?” Kris treaded water, spinning in circles. ““AAAAADDDDDAAAAAMMMMM!!!!! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!”

A hand, covered in slime, breached the surface long enough for Kris to notice, before slowly disappearing. Kris swam towards it and dove under again. He still could see nothing but he sensed Adam was nearby. Kris forced his way down as far as the oxygen in his lungs would let him and just when he thought his chest would explode, his searching hand hit something, something that clung to him. Kris dragged Adam up into the air.

Throwing an arm around his friend’s shoulders, Kris held on tight as he swam them back to shore, Adam coughed up water, kicking his feet. A cosmic dose of adrenaline helped Kris carry Adam to the car and throw him in the back seat. Thank God he had left the motor running. They screeched out of the clearing and vanished into the woods, the resident of Siren Lake denied its prize.

 

-*-

 

The car careened down the dirt road onto the highway and zoomed at top speed until the nightmare was miles behind them. Kris pulled over on the shoulder and jumped out, opening the back door. Adam fell onto the asphalt, doubling over and hurling. Kris softly rubbed Adam’s back and when the heaving stopped, pulled Adam’s quivering body into his arms and the back seat, closing and locking the door. Adam clung on weakly but nothing in this world, or any other, could have pried them apart.

Silence. What would they say? The last 12 hours were unexplainable, unimaginable. Nothing seemed real except the touch of each other, the heat of pressed bodies through sopping wet clothing, slime and silt. They wept at the realization they had nearly lost each other forever and it stirred in them feelings that had been hovering below their consciousness for months, waiting for a trigger.

Kris initiated it. Reluctantly, he let go and cupped Adam’s head in his hands, locking their eyes together. Kris saw tears, agony and shock; he also saw understanding, relief and want. Lips came together slowly then ravaged each other, desperate and animalistic, hands everywhere, no room for thinking - or air - allowed. 

Gradually, the franticness gave way to tenderness. Their lips released so they could gaze at each other. Adam’s heart was full to bursting. Kris was stroking his swollen lips with his fingertips, eyes heavy with hunger. He had been harboring his desire for Kris since the first night they shared a room at the mansion, believing flirting would be as far as it would ever get. Adam wasn’t delusional – anything between them would be a one time thing but enough to last a lifetime. But was this right?

Kris knew Adam was more than a friend but until he watched him be ripped out of his life so horrifically, Kris didn’t realize how much a part of him Adam had become. Should they? He was happy with his life, with Katy – he knew Adam was happy with Drake – but he needed, wanted, the two of them to be happy together, if only once. It didn’t need to change anything but it would. He was sure Adam wanted this. If it was going to happen, it was Kris’ call.

Kris gently took Adam’s hand and set it on the waist of his jeans, holding it against the top button. Adam gazed down then searched Kris’ eyes, silently asking him if he was sure. Kris warmed Adam with his sweet, crocked smile and undid the button himself. Adam took it from there.

 

-*-

 

Covered scantily with a blanket, Kris and Adam rested, exhausted by their ordeal and their lovemaking. Bodies intertwined, they held onto each other, to this solitary moment as long as they could. This would be theirs, and only theirs. There was no need to tell anyone about any of this - who would believe them anyway. They were sure they’d have nightmares about the demon and near death experience but they would explain it away. They had each other if they needed someone to understand. 

Kris nibbled on Adam’s earlobe. “How are you feeling?”

“My bones are still jelly… but you have something to do with that too.”

Adam smiled sadly at Kris, running the back of his fingers down Kris’ cheek. He leaned in and kissed him lightly.

“We shouldn’t have done this.”

Kris kissed him back, deeper. “We needed this Adam, we needed each other. I don’t regret it.”

“Neither do I.”

Adam’s eyes took in the angry bruises on Kris’ wrists where Adam had held on for dear life. He also took in the bruises and scraps on his own body.

“Thank you for saving my life.”

Kris covered Adam’s naked body with his own, fitting like a magical puzzle box.

“Loosing you would be loosing part of my heart; I wouldn’t survive that.”

Kris’ hot mouth suckled Adam’s shoulder gently, traveling down his lover’s chest.

“Baby,” Adam whispered.

“Mmmmm?”

“Remind me never to…to take a holiday…with, without you….again.”


End file.
